Toda una vida contigo
by Okumura Twins
Summary: Yukio y Rin, tras darse cuenta de los sentimientos que comparten empiezan una relación en secreto. Sin embargo no todo lo que ocurra será bueno, ya que a lo largo de su relación tendrán que pasar por muchas dificultades que les separarán. A pesar de esto, tendran una ayuda muy especial, llegada del futuro...
1. Despedida

**FANFIC YUKIOXRIN (PROLOGO)**

Era un día normal en la antigua residencia masculina de la Seijyuji, en aquella donde convivían los hermanos Okumura. Era mediodía por lo que era normal encontrar al más bajito de ellos en la cocina del edificio, preparando una deliciosa comida para él y su hermano.

-Hmmm...

Parecía bastante concentrado mientras echaba los ingredientes en un caldero con agua hirviendo. Por otro lado estaba el otro hermano. Estaba concentrado en su escritorio rellenando unos informes, ya que era su trabajo como exorcista. Vestía con el uniforme de exorcista y el emblema que lo otorgaba.

- Nii-san no debería de tardar mucho mas, será mejor que me ponga mas cómodo...

Lo dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el uniforme de exorcista, quedándose solo con la camisa blanca. En cuanto Rin terminó de preparar la comida, una sencilla sopa de verduras y unos cuencos de arroz blanco, puso ambos en una bandeja y, tras quitarse el delantal azul que normalmente utilizaba para cocinar se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo, cargando con cuidado con esa bandeja con deliciosa comida, mientras su cola se mecía alegremente a sus espaldas. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación dio tres suaves golpes con el pie, avisando a Yukio de que había vuelto, para que este le abriera la puerta, ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas con la bandeja.

-¡Yukio! la comida ya está lista.

Yukio escucho como detrás de la puerta su hermano Rin le llamaba, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió del todo para que su hermano pudiera pasar con la bandeja que sostenía cuidadosamente para que no se cayeran los platos. Yukio dejo pasar a Rin y después de aquello cerro la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Necesitas que te coja algo? - Pregunto algo preocupado por si se le caía algo de las manos. Yukio se quedo mirando los platos que había traído Rin.

-Ah, no te preocupes Yukio- dijo mientras sonreía, entrando y llevando con elegante equilibrio aquella bandeja al escritorio de Yukio, con cuidado de no manchar ninguno de los informes que habían allí.

-Bueno, ¡esto ya está!- Sonrío satisfecho y se detuvo a echar un vistazo a aquellos informes.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho trabajo? - sonrió despreocupado - Antes yo rellené los informes de esta semana, así que tengo...- comenzó a estirarse bostezando- ¡toda la tarde libre! - sonrió y se acerco al escritorio no perdiendo de vista aquella fabulosa bandeja con una sencilla sopa de verduras y unos cuencos de arroz blanco y algo para picar, Yukio tenia tanta hambre que olvido por completo que es lo que dijo Rin en aquel momento .

- ¿Que? - Tardo un poco en reaccionar en lo había dicho Rin.

- Ah vale, si bastante trabajo, últimamente parece ser que los informes pesados me llegan a mi - Contesto con cara de fastidio.

- Espero poder acabarlos después de comer - Lo dijo mientras cogia un poco de patatillas que había en esa suculenta bandeja. Yukio aparto los informes para que no se mancharan y los coloco en la carpeta que había en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

- ¡Hm! - asintió enérgicamente- No te sobreesfuerzos demasiado.

Rin caminó hasta su escritorio, donde cogió su silla y la llevo en peso hasta el escritorio de su hermano, para así comer junto con él. Sin embargo, como algo inusual, ya que normalmente Rin se sentaba a su lado directamente y comenzaban a comer, se acercó a su cama y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones que había bajo esta. Empezó a sacar diversos papeles y a dejarlos sobre la cama, como si los fuera a necesitar tarde o temprano para algo importante. Yukio como de costumbre se sentó, miro de reojo a su hermano como dejaba la silla y se iba a su cama a por unos papeles o eso parecía.

- Deberíamos empezar a comer ¡tengo mucha hambre! - Lo dijo mientras cogia los palillos para empezar a comer. Yukio volvió a mirar a su hermano de reojo, se quedo mirándole hasta que este se levanto se acerco a su escritorio a dejar dichos papeles y se acerco al escritorio de Yukio.

- Por cierto, esta tarde... ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - Lo dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

-¿Umh?- estaba un poco distraído mientras colocaba los papeles en orden y se detenía a mirar uno con especial atención. Giró la mirada a Yukio un tanto distraído y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Como ya te dije, tengo la tarde libre, he rellenado todos los informes...A no ser...- dejó aquel papel en el escritorio, dirigiéndose a la silla a su lado y sentándose, cogiendo los palillos y separándolos.

-...que me llamen urgentemente... ¿Tenias pensado algo?...- sonrió- ¡Itadakimasu!- comenzó a comer con ganas, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yukio.

- Itadakimasu! - Sin decir palabra alguna empezó a comer, no dejaba de mirar a su hermano. Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Yukio acabo de comer y se levanto de la silla sin decir ninguna palabra y poniendo su plato en la bandeja.

- ¿Has acabado Nii-san? - Se lo dijo mientras miraba como su hermano miraba el plato como si estuviera pensando en algo, Yukio suspiro y le quito el plato y lo puso en la bandeja.

-Ah? - Rin, quien había estado perdido en sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato miro a su hermano, contestándole al fin - Perdona, Yukio...- rió levemente- Hoy estoy un poco distraído- se rascó la cabeza mientras se levantaba y colocaba las sillas en su sitio.

-Bajo yo la bandeja, ¿te parece? - me acerqué a esta con la intención de cogerla para devolverla a la cocina y lavar los platos.

De pronto Yukio dejo la bandeja al escritorio un poco brusco y cogio a su hermano por las muñecas mirándole a los ojos.

- Nii-san... últimamente estas muy ocupado... - Lo dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas fuertemente, al ver tal reacción de su hermano las soltó de golpe.

- Gomen... Nii-san... desde que te convertiste en exorcista todo ha cambiado... - Lo dijo mientras te cogia de la cintura mirándote a los ojos fijamente, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, poco a poco Rin se acercaba mas a su hermano por este que lo acercaba mas a el.

Rin se había sorprendido bastante ante la reacción de su hermano. Parecía que había estado aguantando todo aquello con estoica paciencia sin quejarse ni un solo día. La de veces que uno de los dos no estaba por que salía de misión, o el otro estaba rellenando informes y con trabajos menores, incluso las veces que uno resultaban herido o volvía cansado.

-Yu-Yukio...- le miro a los ojos un poco asustado, por su primera reacción, para luego calmarse poco a poco, conforme su compañero le iba acercando a sí. Levantó una mano con cuidado y le acaricio el rostro, la cara del mayor tenía una expresión algo triste.

- Lo siento...ya sabes que no es mi culpa...- sonrió levemente, juntando su frente con la de su hermano menor. Aquellas ultimas palabras le dolieron al pequeño, a pesar de que el intentaba acercarse a su hermano, siempre se alejaba o le dejaba solo, tenia el rostro triste y apagado. Sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa pero quería estar con su hermano como antes lo hacían.

_Has cambiado_ Lo pensó mientras lo soltaba de repente, cogio la bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Me llevo esto a la cocina y vuelvo - Lo dijo mientras habría la puerta de la habitación, dejando a su hermano ahí de pie solitario.

- ... - Rin se quedó en silencio en medio de la habitación, con expresión de tristeza y luego miró hacia su escritorio. Se dirigió a este y cogió entre sus manos el papel que había depositado con anterioridad en el. Suspiró...Parece que todo se había juntado. Era consciente de que apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos, y eso le daba muchísima rabia...

-¿Cómo se lo digo...? - suspiró de nuevo, mirando aquel informe donde le enviaban a una misión por un mes, a partir de mañana. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Yukio cuando lo supiera? Seguro que no le haría para nada gracia. Aunque...él ya había estado un mes fuera...hacía tiempo...

Yukio salio de la habitación con la bandeja dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina Yukio no paraba de comerse la cabeza, quería estar junto a su hermano ya que no pasaba lo suficientemente juntos, no podía disfrutar como antes lo hacia. Yukio dejo la bandeja y mientras quitaba los platos de la bandeja y se ponía a lavarlos seguía inmenso en sus pensamientos. No podía soportar ni creerse la idea de alejarse mas de su hermano, tenia muchísimas ganas de estar con el, pero como se había convertido en exorcista, no paraban de llegarle informes, que si rellenar, misiones que acudir etc. Después de lavar los platos y ponerlos en su sitio y por ultimo limpiar la bandeja, decidió volver a la habitación para seguir rellenando aquellos informes que todavía no había acabado. Llego a la habitación pero se quedo parado afuera delante de la puerta, suspiro y entro. Vio que su hermano se había sentado en su escritorio, como si estuviera rellenando algo o quizás le había llegado algún informe nuevo y lo tenia que rellenar, Yukio sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a el por detrás. Mientras su hermano, despistado y completamente concentrado en aquel papel que tenía entre sus manos, ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yukio en la habitación, y mucho menos de que este se acercaba con decisión hacia él, sin dudar. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_Qué estoy haciendo... _

De pronto Yukio abrazo a su hermano por detrás, oliendo por completo su cuello, abrazándole cada vez más fuertes como si no lo quisiera soltar.

- Nii-san... - Le dijo mientras empezaba a lamerle lentamente el cuello y apoyaba su mano en el pecho de este, acariciándole lentamente. Rin podía escuchar el corazón de Yukio latiendo con rapidez.

El más bajito se sobresaltó al notar el contacto de su hermano, como este colocó su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban ligeramente coloradas por la situación.

-Yukio...- a pesar de que intentó hablar con calma, al llamar el nombre de su hermano sonó casi más como un suspiro suplicante. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba a abajo, al escucharse a si mismo el tono que había empleado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban así, o abrazados el uno al otro, reconociendo lo tanto que se querían. Para que negarlo, adoraba estar así con Yukio, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos... ¡Malditos trabajos! Intentó girarse, para mirar de frente a Yukio, sin embargo no fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que el más alto le tenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos. El otro no tardó en corresponderle con la misma dulzura, intentando expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Las ganas de estar con él, de abrazarle, la tristeza por estarse distanciando...

Era un beso bastante calmado y lleno de sentimientos. Rin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, acariciando la espalda de su hermano gemelo. Yukio no dudo en responderle con bastantes ganas introduciéndole la lengua y jugando con la del menor. Decidió levantar a su hermano para cogerle de la cintura y acercándoselo mas a el, quedando sus cuerpos pegados de uno al otro.

-Nh...- un leve gemido se escapó, muriendo en su garganta, ya que tenía la boca ocupada en esos momentos por la lengua de Yukio. En brazos de este, llevó sus manos a la nuca del castaño y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en su pelo, jugando con él y acercándolo más, profundizando así la unión de ambos. El momento de los hermanos no duro mucho ya que el móvil de Rin empezó a sonar así obligarles a alejarse poco a poco del uno al otro, el menor se quedo mirando el móvil de Rin con cara de fastidio.

- Siempre pasa lo mismo tsk... - Lo dijo mientras soltaba a Rin de la cintura permitiéndole coger el móvil, sin decir nada mas se sentó en su escritorio siguiendo con los informes que había dejado a medias antes de comer.

-Nh...- entre fastidiado y sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza Rin se acerco a contestar a su móvil.

Una vez lo hizo, camino a paso rápido a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola para salir a hablar fuera, teniendo más privacidad. La llamada era importante, le habían confirmado que era uno de los exorcistas seleccionados para llevar a cabo la misión que el exorcista más reciente ya conocía. La duración de la misma era un mes. No podía evitar sentirse triste y recordar algunos sucesos del pasado, los cuales les habían llevado de manera inexorable a la situación en la que se encontraban en la actualidad. Tras colgar, el más bajito de los exorcistas entro a la habitación y, en vistas de que su gemelo no le preguntó, se acercó al perchero donde colgaban la larga gabardina de exorcista de Yukio y, a su lado, una gabardina más corta, la cual le llevaba a Rin por la cintura.

Empezó a ponérsela mirando a Yukio y dudando sobre cómo se lo diría...

-Oye...Yukio...

El menor de los hermanos seguía en su escritorio rellenando aquellos informes, hasta que escucho al mayor llamarle, tardo unos segundos en contestarle ya que se le veía bastante ocupado con aquellos informes, levanto la mirada mirando a su hermano. - ¿Te mandan a otra misión? o mejor más informes... - Dijo con voz de fastidio porque sabía perfectamente que, uno de los dos había acertado. Yukio se levanto de su escritorio.

- ... - Rin agachó la cabeza con resignación, aquello iba a ser duro, muy duro. No sabía como decírselo a Yukio, no sabía como hacerlo sin que la situación empeorase.

-Es una misión...muy importante y...

Yukio observo como agachaba la cabeza como si lo que iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar, por eso mismo se acerco a su hermano como para poder verle la cara. - ¿Una misión? y... ¿Que tiene de importante?... Solo es una misión como otra cualquiera... ¿no? - Aquellas ultimas palabras sonaron como si se estuviera riendo pero en verdad sabia que algo raro pasaba, normalmente Rin se ponía contento cuando le llamaban para una misión, pero esta vez era diferente...

-Cla-claro...es una misión...c-como cualquier otra...- Rin levantó la vista con una sonrisa hacia su hermano, pero no iba a poder engañarle, era una sonrisa tiste, amarga...Intentaba quitarle seriedad al asunto y darlo por zanjado.

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? Em-empieza mañana, así que sigo teniendo la tarde libre...Iré a ver a Shiemi a la tienda...tendría que comprar un par de cosas...- Se colocó bien la chaqueta tratando de aparentar normalidad. El hermano menor noto que a su hermano le pasaba algo, lo conocía bastante bien por eso mismo era imposible engañarle. - ¿Empieza mañana? Te han avisado enseguida ¿no? que raro - En verdad el hermano menor no sabia que el mayor lo sabia de hace bastante tiempo, pero no tuvo el valor de decírselo hasta que le llamaron por teléfono.- Bueno yo seguiré aquí con todo este papeleo... - Se giro hacia su escritorio y cuando se sentó dijo susurrando - No tardes... -

-Yukio...- le llamo de nuevo. El hermano menor ya se había sentado en su escritorio pero nada mas oír a su hermano este se giro y le miro. - Dime - Dijo mientras se giraba del todo.

- ...La misión...- tragó saliva- ...dura un mes...  
Yukio abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que la misión tenia una duración de un mes. - ¿UN MES? Co.. Como que un mes?...- Al menos no le salían las palabras.

-...- Como no, ahí estaba la reacción de Yukio, Rin asintió, con cara seria y algo de tristeza en su mirada.- Un mes...

El menor se levanto de golpe y no tardo en reaccionar- ¿Como que un mes? ¿Tanto? ¿Porque tanto tiempo? No puede ser... - Apretó los puños con fuerza mirando a su gemelo.

- E-es una misión importante y...no se me han dicho mas detalles, así que no te puedo decir con seguridad la razón...

Con una mirada fría y penetrante Yukio no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo a la pared y se dirigió a la puerta. Rin le miró atónito, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Oye Yukio!- se acercó con un par de zancadas a su gemelo y le detuvo, abrazándole. El hermano menor no se esperaba el abrazo de su hermano, no tardo en reaccionar.

- Que pasa que ¿no hay más exorcistas? No, precisamente te lo tienen que decir a ti - Lo dijo gritando y con una voz seria y triste a la vez, no podía soportar que su gemelo se fuera de misión durante un mes, era demasiado para Yukio.

-Yukio...cálmate, por favor...- A Rin le dolía ver a su hermano así, el tampoco quería separarse de el.

-Por favor...yo tampoco quiero que esto siga así...si se pudiera cambiar...de algún modo...- mientras acariciaba la espalda del más alto, refugió su rostro contra su pecho, ocultando su cara.

Le devolvió el abrazo a su gemelo, empezó a temblar por todo el cuerpo, no quería que su hermano se fuera. - Eso no se puede cambiar... Te echare de menos Nii-san... -

**CONTINUARA…**

_Yukio: Espero que os haya gustado este prologo..._

_Rin: ¡Yukio! / ¿Qué haces publicando cosas privadas?_

* Ignorando a su hermano* Yukio: No os perdais el proximo capitulo!

Rin: Oeee! Yukio! ¬/3/¬ kono hokuro meganeeeeee!


	2. Capitulo 1

**HISTORIA ( 1 PARTE )**

Era una mañana tranquila y silenciosa, todo estaba en paz en habitación de los gemelos. Ya eran las 9 y la cama de Yukio estaba perfectamente hecha, se había marchado hacía un par de horas para impartir sus clases de Farmacología demoníaca, no sin antes intentar en vano despertar a su hermano, quien aun continuaba en la cama, con la camisa del pijama semi levantada y las mantas enrolladas en su cuerpo, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Poco a poco se fue levantando, debido a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse y, frotándose los ojos acerco el móvil, tardando en reaccionar al ver la hora.

-...¡LLEGO TARDE!- se levantó a prisa y comenzó a vestirse como pudo con el uniforme de la academia, saliendo a toda prisa d la habitación, utilizando la llave que le llevaba al pasillo de las aulas.

-Yukio me mata...Yukio me mata... ¡me mata! - Llegó a la puerta del aula y se detuvo, normalizando su respiración antes de llamar a la puerta y abrirla lentamente, esperándose la mala cara de Yukio. Dentro del aula se encontraban como de costumbre a Bon, Shima, Koneko, Shiemi, Izumo, Paku y como no Yukio dándoles las clases, mientras Yukio explicaba algo nuevo de temario, Rin entro interrumpiendo la clase de Yukio.

- Okumura-Kun ¡Siéntese! - Gritando, pero no un grito bestia si no suave y preciso, sin parar ni un segundo siguió dando clase.

- Hai hai...- giré la mirada suspirando con alivio, aunque sabia que era temporal por que Yukio se enfadaría conmigo al terminar esta clase. Me senté en mi sitio, al lado de Shiemi en primera fila, y le sonreí a la rubia, con cara de despreocupación. Luego miré a Yukio, mientras oía lo que decía acerca de demonios y heridas, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención. Los 20 minutos que quedaban de clase se me hicieron eternos, mientras el tiempo avanzaba lentamente. Toco el aquel timbre para saber cuando la case terminaba.

- La clase ha terminado nos vemos mañana - Concluyo Yukio mientras recogía sus cosas y las escondía en su maletín. Bon y compañía recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase, mientras que Rin seguía ahí sentado como si estuviera adormecido apunto de dormirse, Yukio se acerco y dio un golpe a la mesa para despertar a su gemelo.

-W-wah! - reaccionó, realmente no se había dormido, simplemente se había quedado mirando a la nada y pensando en cosas, distraído.

-Yu-Yukio! - sonrió, intentando disimular y rascándose la cabeza miro hacía los lados, dándose cuenta de que el resto de compañeros ya habían salido del aula, estando el solo y su hermano menor.

-E-eh...vaya...ja...ajajá...- se rió ligeramente, ahí estaba la bronca de Yukio.

La cara de Yukio cambio completamente, la tenia bastante seria y parecía como si de pronto explotara pero no fue así, se calmo antes de echarle la bronca a Rin. - Nii-san tendrías que atender a clase si quieres llegar a ser exorcista, si sigues por ese camino no aras nada... - Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Rin resopló y tras recoger sus cosas siguió a su gemelo hasta la puerta, para no quedarse atrás.

- Tienes mucho trabajo hoy, Yukio?- sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente, pues sabía que Yukio había estado soportando mucha presión últimamente. Lo que no conseguía entender es el autocontrol que tenía para no explotar jamás, era sorprendente. El hermano menor abrió la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada, incluso se quedo mirando a su hermano como este salía del aula y Yukio nada mas cerrarlo abrió la boca.

- Tengo bastantes informes que rellenar, y puede que me avisen para alguna misión - Dije mientras sacaba las llaves que dirigían a la habitación de los Okumura

-Aha...- asentio como si no pusiera mucho interés. Yukio últimamente se pasaba los días fuera o ocupado hasta altas horas de la noche.

- Bueno, no te sobreesfuerzos, ¿vale?- sonrió dándole ánimos y esperando a que este abriese la puerta para ir a la habitación. Yukio abrió la puerta que automáticamente les llevaba a la habitación de los gemelos, como de costumbre Yukio se quito el abrigo de exorcista dejándolo colgado en el armario, seguidamente dejo sus cosas al lado del escritorio después se acerco a su gemelo.

- Nii-san ¿que hay de comer? - Mirándole como dejaba el abrigo de estudiante en la cama, mal puesta como siempre lo hacia. Tenía su parte hecha polvo, desordenada.

-Ah? - se quedó pensando y sonrió a Yukio- ¿Qué te parece si hago Sashimi?

Sabía que era la comida favorita de su hermano, y hacia un par de días que no se la preparaba. Bueno, también llevaban un par de días discutiendo el uno con el otro continuamente, así que quizá hacia eso como un intento de parar aquella situación. Aun no entendía muy bien por que Yukio estaba tan molesto con el últimamente hermano menor se quedo embobado al ver la parte de la habitación de su hermano, al instante que su hermano le hablo reacciono.

-¿Eh? ¿Sashimi? Hace tiempo que no comemos me gustaría –

Intento sonreír pero mas bien le salio una risa aguda, seguidamente el hermano menor se tumbo en su cama, estirándose hasta quedar en una posición mas cómoda que le permitía ver a su hermano mayor. - Me echare una cabezadita, ¿me despertaras cuando acabes la comida?  
Rin, que ya se dirigía a la puerta para preparar la comida, se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, luego salió y se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de preparar el almuerzo.  
Por otro lado Yukio cerro los ojos poco a poco como si se estuviera durmiendo, pero en realidad se quedo pensando sobre un tema que hacia varios días que no dejaba de comerle la cabeza. El tema era sobre su hermano mayor…

¿Porque esos sentimientos atormentaban a Yukio? Ni el mismo sabia el porque no paraba de pensar en su hermano gemelo, ¿tal vez por molestia al ver que lo hacia mal? o tal vez ¿Porque había algo mas? Ni el propio Yukio sabia que es lo que sentía. Decidió girarse mirando a la pared donde al final se quedo dormido mientras seguía esperando a que su hermano volviera junto con la comida Y no tardó mucho en aparecer, con la comida de ambos, dejándola en el escritorio.

-Bueno, esto ya está... ¡Yukio! - mientras se quitaba la corbata se acercó a la cama de su hermano, zarandeándole ligeramente del hombro, para que este despertara.

-Ya está la comida, levanta, vamos

El hermano menor podía sentir como aquellos ligeros golpes que su hermano mayor le hacia empezaban a ponerle nervioso, pero no unos nervios de molestia si no de otro sentimiento, el menor decidió abrir los ojos aunque los mantenía cerrados porque deseaba sentir el tacto de su gemelo, en un descuido Yukio se giro mirando a su hermano y fingiendo que se había despertado.

- Mmmmm - Refunfuño - ¿Nii-san? - Agrego mientras se incorporaba.

Su hermano sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas calidas, como si se riera entre dientes, pero no de manera burlona.

-Ya está la comida, ¡no iba a tardar tanto!

Se incorporó un poco, alejándose de la cama de Yukio y acercándose de nuevo a las bandejas de comida, meciendo la cola a su espalda con tranquilidad, de buen humor.

El hermano menor hizo como si se rascara los ojos, pero en verdad no paraba de mirar a su hermano. ¿Era normal que lo mirara así? Ni el propio Yukio sabia el porque, por eso mismo se levanto y fue detrás de su hermano, no sabia exactamente que es lo que hacia pero no pudo evitar chocándose con el por culpa de que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Uwa! Lo siento Nii-san... - Sin darme cuenta le tenia agradado por la cintura, no era de esperar cuando te chocas sin querer y el otro estaba apunto de caerse.

El más bajito miró con cara de sorpresa a su hermano, y luego sonrío, riéndose por la torpeza de su hermano, sin embargo algo era extraño. Su hermano le tenía agarrado de la cintura, de una manera un tanto insinuante, por lo que el joven demonio no pudo evitar que un muy ligero rubor cruzase sus mejillas, sin razón aparente. Por unos segundos se produjo un momento de tensión, durante el cual las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en completo silencio. El hermano menor seguía mirando aquellos ojos penetrantes de su gemelo por lo cual y para romper aquel silencio desesperante no dudo mas y empezó a hablar. - Nii-san... ¿Estas bien? - Soltando poco a poco a su hermano. En verdad aquella sensación de agarrar a su hermano era demasiada calida, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. - ¿Te he hecho daño? - Agrego mientras soltó definitivamente a su hermano. Titubeó un poco antes de responder, algo nervioso. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Esa sensación intensa?

-Eh...!e-estoy bien! Estoy bien...

Apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de su hermano y miró hacia la comida, intentando relajarse.

- ¿Comemos entonces?

Se quedo unos segundos en blanco mirando a su hermano hasta que logro volver en si. - Seria mejor que si... - Dijo mientras se sentaba para empezar a comer. - Itadakimasu! - Agrego el menor mientras empezaba a comer. - Como no esta delicioso - Empezó a sonreír, hacia tiempo que el menor no sonreía así por eso mismo Rin le pareció extraño.

-Umh...- se rió ligeramente- Te noto de mejor humor...la verdad es que llevabas unas semanitas...- Puso para de reproche hacia su hermano- ...que no había quien te soportase eh! - riéndose estiró una de sus manos y le revolvió el pelo, luego, continuó comiendo con ganas.  
El hermano menor seguía comiendo hasta que escucho las palabras de su gemelo.

- Oé...Lo hago por tu bien - Señalándole con los palillos.

Que sepas que me preocupo...y tendrás que aguantarme mas - Agrego mientras volvía a comer con normalidad. La verdad es que el menor últimamente estaba raro por culpa de su hermano, el ¿porque? ni el mismo lo sabe.

- Ahí ahí - Refunfuño mientras acababa de comer y recogía sus platos. - Déjame ayudarte anda... - Ayudando a su hermano mayor a coger los vasos, sin querer se rozo con la dulce y calida mano de su hermano, no tardo en reaccionar y apartar la mano, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Otra vez la misma sensación? Pensó su hermano mientras miraba a su hermano de reojo. Sin embargo, este pareció no inmutarse, mientras recogía y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido de su hermano, cargando con una bandeja con los platos que habían utilizado. Todo el trayecto hasta la cocina transcurrió en silencio.  
Sin embargo, este pareció no inmutarse, mientras recogía y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido de su hermano, cargando con una bandeja con los platos que habían utilizado. Todo el trayecto hasta la cocina transcurrió en silencio.

-Eh? pero no estas demasiado ocupado? No tienes misiones o informes que rellenar?- se sorprendió ante el repentino interés por parte de su hermano en querer ayudarle a lavar los platos.

-Como quieras Yukio! a mi no me molesta, de echo, me quitas trabajo - se encogió de hombros conforme y sonriéndole al más alto. - ¿Pero de vez en cuando puedo pensar en ti no? Me refiero que puedo ayudarte y después seguir con los informes y misiones... - Empezaron a lavar los platos y Yukio no hacia mas que meter la pata, tirar agua en el suelo, resbalarle los platos, etc...

Su hermano no podía evitar reírse, Yukio seguía siendo igual de torpe que de pequeño en algunos aspectos.

-Anda, trae aquí- Acercándose más a él, le quito el plato que tenía en las manos y riéndose comenzó a lavarlo él, antes de que Yukio acabara cometiendo alguna desgracia.

Al notar a su hermano mayor acercándose a el y al notar como le tocaba para coger el plato no pudo evitar que el su corazón se acelerara y para poder disimularlo no tuvo opción de soltarle algo. - Tsk.. No estoy acostumbrado a esto... - Suspiro mientras acababan de lavarlos. - Bah... es la última vez que lo hago, siempre acabo metiendo la pata. - Agrego mientras cogio el trapo para secarse las manos. Necesito volver a sentir eso (pensando)

-No te preocupes por eso - ser rió divertido y miro al suelo- Ten cuidado, el suelo se ha mojado... - Miró a su alrededor en busca de una fregona para evitar resbalar

- Um...donde está...? -El menor estaba distraído mirando al suelo para no pisar lo mojado, pero sin darse cuenta se choco con su hermano que estaba con la fregona en las manos.

- Hah? ¿Si que esta resbaloso no? - Dije mientras daba pasos atrás para no pisar - Gomen Gomen fue mi culpa... - Agrego mientras se dirigía a la silla de la cocina para sentarse.

-Ten cuidado - le advirtió el más bajito mientras empezaba a secar el suelo con la fregona

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo mas? - Lo dijo mientras miraba a su hermano como empezaba a fregar el suelo, se quedo completamente embobado mirando a su gemelo. Este parecía completamente distraído mientras fregaba, ya que no le había respondido al mayor, si no que continuaba limpiando el suelo para que ninguno de los dos fuera tan torpe de resbalar.

Hasta que el hermano mayor no acabo de fregar, el hermano menor no dejo de mirarle en todo el momento, Yukio seguía empanado viendo como su hermano se acercaba a el. - ... -

Oye Yukio! hoy tienes...Yukio? - le miró extrañado, parecía con la mirada perdida a pesar de estarle mirando, como si se hubiera perdido en algún punto del cuerpo de Rin.

- ¿Huh¿ - Sin darse levanto la mirada hasta verlo aquellos ojos de su gemelo, tan intenso que se perdía en ellos - Nii-san...- Agrego serio hasta que volvió en si. - ¿Que? ¿Ya has acabado? ¿ Que decías! - Dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba disimular.

Su hermano levantó una ceja -Estás raro, Yukio...- riéndose caminó hacía la puerta de la cocina para volver a la habitación. - Ah, nada nada, no te preocupes...- sonriendo- ¡no era nada importante!

Su hermano gemelo le siguió hasta la habitación. - Nii-san ¿Que aras ahora? - Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta...

-Eeeh..Pues no lo se bien- rascándose la cabeza, continuo andando hacia la habitación, seguido de su gemelo.

-Shima me había dicho si quería ir con él, aunque seguramente quiera enseñarme revistas de esas suyas...no se yo..

- ¿Otra vez con shima? tsk...- No pudo evitar pensar en alto mientras se tumbaba a su cama como si estuviera cabreado. - Tendrías que estudiar mas y no salir tanto con Shima... - Dijo colocándose boca arriba con las manos en la cabeza y mirando a Rin.

- Hm... - no dijo nada, simplemente se tumbó en su cama, al igual que Yukio, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, distraídamente. - Tampoco voy tanto con Shima.

Sabia perfectamente que el hermano menor tenia que seguir con aquellos informes que tenia pendiente por eso mismo se quedo mirando a su hermano desde la cama.

- Últimamente si que sales mucho con el... Además te he dicho que te pongas a hacer la tarea o por lo menos repasar... –

-Eso es por que tu siempre estas fuera y me aburro...- miró a Yukio con cara de fastidio, como si realmente aquello de molestara aunque fuese un poco.

-No tengo ganas de estudiar...- su expresión se torno a una de disgusto.

El menor no se esperaba aquella respuesta de su hermano, por eso mismo se incorporo pero no dejo de mirarlo fijamente. - ¿Y que se supone que quieres hacer conmigo? - Aquella pregunta era demasiado directa por eso mismo Yukio no pude sonrojarse un poco y bajar la mirada.

¿_Que burrada he dicho?_

-Eh? pues no se...hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos...- suspiró pesadamente, moviendo la cola de un lado al otro. - Siempre tienes misiones que hacer, informes que rellenar, llegas cansado, de mal humor...solo me mandas a estudiar y te enfadas si llego un poco tarde o no estoy en la habitación.- hizo una pausa para coger aire - ¡Además! cuando estoy siempre te quejas de algo, aunque no haya echo nada - miró a su hermano de nuevo con cara de reproche, pero había algo más... ¿tristeza, quizás?

- ¿Te creías que ser exorcista era fácil? - Lo dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama - Tu lo ves todo fácil nii-san... ¿Te crees que no quiero pasa tiempo contigo? - Agrego mientras se acercaba a el.

- ¿Sermones? ¿Que me estas diciendo nii-san? y la verdad es que parece ser que si lo ves todo fácil, además... - Se quedo con la palabra en la boca y no tardo en sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-¿Solo sabes insultarme? - Dijo su hermano menor al mirarle serio - tsk... - Agrego después de ver la expresión de su gemelo. Yukio se intento controlar y no echarle el marrón a su gemelo ya que, tenía otras cosas en mente... Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de su gemelo, eso hacia al menor tranquilizarse, por eso mismo prefirió callarse y no dejarle de mirar. Porque en aquellos instante ¿solo pensaba en estar mas cerca y tocar a su gemelo? Su expresión cambio a tristeza.

Yukio se intento controlar y no echarle el marrón a su gemelo ya que, tenia otras cosas en mente... Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de su gemelo, eso hacia al menor tranquilizarse, por eso mismo prefirió callarse y no dejarle de mirar. Porque en aquellos instante ¿solo pensaba en estar mas cerca y tocar a su gemelo? Su expresión cambio a tristeza. El hermano menor no escucho lo que su gemelo dijo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

El hermano menor no escucho lo que su gemelo dijo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

-¿Yukio...? - se acercó más a su hermano, para mirarle bien a los ojos, agarrandole de los hombros con cuidado, un poco preocupado. -¿L-lo siento vale? Perdóname...esta vez me he pasado...n-no pienso eso realmente de ti...

Nada más que el mayor toco a Yukio este no tardo en reaccionar, levanto su mirada hacia la de su gemelo, estaban cerca el uno al otro, se podía sentir la respiración del mayor

- ¿Que? Ah... no te preocupes... - No dejo de mirarle mientras le dijo aquellas dulces palabras

- Estoy... bien... – Agrego

-¿Seguro que estás bien?...- Rin le miraba fijamente a los ojos, la cara, la boca, buscaba algo que estuviera mal y explicara el extraño comportamiento que tenía Yukio, que le hacía estar como en trance.

-¿No te irás a enfermar, no?...

- Estoy perfectamente... Tranquilo que no me pondré enfermo, por ahora... - Lo dijo mientras junto su frente con la de su gemelo - Me seguirás aguantando un poco~~ -

- Eh? Te seguiré aguantando un poco...? - no conseguí entenderle, pero sonrió al notar a su gemelo apoyar la frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos también. Estuvieron un largo rato así, frente con frente en silencio, pasando los minutos y segundos...

- Estas caliente, seguro que no tienes fiebre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces beso a su hermano en la frente. - No tengo fiebre baka... – Añadió mientras se levantaba.

-¿e-eh...?- sorprendido, y no sabía bien por qué, se sonrojo ligeramente, por lo que aparto la vista para que su hermano no le viera

-So-so...solo me preocupaba, baka!

- No te preocupes tanto, supongo que será por el cansancio acumulado- Miro de reojo de repente a su hermano menor mientras se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a rellenarlos.

-H-hm...- algo confuso por lo que había sentido cuando su hermano le había besado en la frente se estiro en la cama, dejándose dormir poco a poco

El menor no dejaba de mirar a su hermano como se empezaba a dormir por eso mismo sin hacer ruido dejo de rellenar los informes y se levanto sin hacer ruido dirigiéndose a la cama de este.  
Rin se quedo completamente dormido y el menor se sentó al lado suyo, se quedo mirándole y decidí acariciar sus labios. - ¿Porque tendre tantas ganas de besarte? - Dijo en susurros mientras seguía acariciando sus labios.

- Gomene Nii-san... - Se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios hasta juntar sus labios con los de rin. Yukio tenía bastantes ganas de seguir besándole, pero decidió que aquel beso por ahora era suficiente, se quedo mirando a rin.

-Nh...- Rin se movió ligeramente al notar algo calido en sus labios, los cuales se movieron ligeramente contra los de Yukio, quedándose entreabiertos una vez este se separó de él. Como tenía el sueño bastante profundo no se inmutó a penas, y continuó durmiendo.

Yukio no pudo evitar ver los labios de su hermano gemelo entreabiertos por eso mismo y sin pensar en nada más volvió a juntar sus labios con las de su gemelo.

-n-nh...- estos se movieron ligeramente, de nuevo, mientra Rin continuaba dormido profundamente. A Yukio por mas que le costaba reprimirse movió un poco sus labios con tener cuidado de no después a su hermano gemelo.

-M-mh...- para su sorpresa, su hermano le correspondió en sueños.

- mh! - Sin esperárselo le volvió a besar cada vez mas rápido, mientras su hermano en sueños le correspondía.

-nh...mh...- rin movió ligeramente sus ojos, pero continuaba dormido profundamente, debía creer que aquello era un sueño, pero a su vez movía los labios al ritmo de los de Yukio, correspondiéndole sin inmutarse y sin queda alguna por su parte.

Por al contrario el hermano menor se alejo poco a poco dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, no podría creer que su hermano le había correspondido en sueño. - Que tengas dulces sueño nii-san... - Temía que su hermano mayor se despertara por eso mismo se levanto de la cama y se volvió a sentar a su escritorio siguiendo con aquellos informes que tenia pendiente.

- n-ngh...Yu...kio..- dijo su gemelo entre sueños

Yukio se quedo de piedra cuando escucho a su hermano mencionar su nombre en sueños

No podía creerse que su gemelo le había llamado en sueños….

**CONTINUARA**

_Rin: Wah? Yukio, no me estarias mirando mientras domía verdad? Y si digo algo vergonzoso? P-por que no lo dije, no?..._

_Yukio: Yo no hice nada~~_

_**Nos aria mucha ilusión que nos escribierais algún comentario!**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**HISTORIA 2 PARTE**

Al cabo de unas horas el menor de los hermanos seguía rellenando informes sentado en su escritorio, mientras el menor empezó a despertarse poco a poco. Yukio sin darse cuenta seguía con lo suyo, hasta que bostezo y se apoyo en el escritorio.

-Nh...Waah...- bostezando se incorporó poco a poco, con pereza, rascándose los ojos lentamente y moviendo la cola de un lado al otro con calma

- Me dejé dormir...nh...- bostezando de nuevo miró a Yukio, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Oye Yukio, ¿cuanto llevo dormido...? El hermano menor se quedo dormido apoyado en el escritorio con el boli en la mano. - Mnhh...-

-Yu...kio? - Rin sonrió, su hermano no tenía remedio. Se acercó en silencio y movió lentamente la silla donde estaba sentado su hermano menor, para así poder levantarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a su cama.

-Últimamente no descansas lo suficiente...eres un cabezota... Antes de que Rin dejara a su hermano menor en la cama, este abrazo a Rin. - Nii-san... -

-W-Wah! - el más bajito se sobresaltó, dándole un vuelco al corazón, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, cargando a Yukio y con el corazón un tanto acelerado, no sabía bien la razón.

-¿Yu...kio...? ¿Estás despierto?..

- mnhh...Nii-san...- Lo dijo mientras poco a poco abría los ojos, seguía abrazado a su hermano. - ¿Que? ¿Donde me llevabas? -

E-eh...a la cama...- se sonrojó de pronto al darse cuenta que esa frase podría malinterpretarse.-QU-QUI-QUIERO DECIR...q-que te habías dormido y yo...te llevaba a tu cama...para descansar...y-ya sabes Yukio..

- Wuaahh! No grites tanto...- Se alejo poco a poco de su hermano, rascándose los ojos - No tendría que haberme dormido... - Dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos mirando a su gemelo

-Últimamente a penas descansas...deberías dormir un poco Yukio...- suspiró algo apenado

- Descanso por la noche... Seria mejor que siguiera... - Agrego yendo al escritorio

-Yukio! Hazme caso! - frunció el ceño y detuvo a su hermano menor, interponiéndose en su camino, entre él y el escritorio, mirándole seriamente.

-Siempre te vas a dormir tarde y te levantas tempranísimo, ¡Apenas duermes 4 horas diarias! Eso no puede ser sano...

Yukio apoyo sus manos en el escritorio quedando al mayor rodeado en ellos. - ¿Acaso tu me haces caso? - Mirándole a los ojos.  
**  
**Rin se sorprendió, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Miró hacia sus lados, dándose cuenta que Yukio le había aprisionado entre el escritorio y el. De alguna manera, comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin razón aparente, notando como la mirada seria de Yukio se clavaba en sus ojos, intimidante y casi obligándole a hablar.

-Y-yo...¡te hago caso! a veces...¡Además! yo soy el mayor, así que deberías hacerme caso Yukio ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, eh? -  
Seguía rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano mayor. - Tu también deberías hacerme caso... - No dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules de Rin no dejaban que la mirada de Yukio se apartara. Se quedo en silencio mirándole.

-En qué quieres que te haga caso ahora, eh?- giró la mirada, desafiante, intentando no mostrar duda ni nerviosismo, aguantando la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en esos verdes de Yukio, quienes lo miraban profundamente con un brillo extraño que no podía distinguir su significado.

- Te he dicho antes que estudiaras un poco... - Yukio no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a su hermano gemelo.

-Quería descansar... ¡¿qué más te da si estudio antes o después? - gruñó ligeramente, manteniendo el contacto visual, como si de una pelea se tratase y si alguno apartara su mirada hubiese perdido.

-Yo te dije que descansaras, que no es bueno que te agobies, pero tu ni siquiera me vas a escuchar o a hacer caso! El menor se junto bastante a el sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra. Aquello dejo a Rin un tanto confuso...¿No le estaba echando la bronca? ¿Por qué se juntaba tanto?

- Oye Yukio... ¿qué...?- calló. Se quedó a mitad de frase mirando los ojos de su hermano.

- Nii-san... - Dijo su hermano mientras se recostaba en su hombro, El mayor podía escuchar como la respiración de Yukio era bastante tranquila y agradable.

-Nh...? - interpretándolo como un signo de cansancio de Yukio, recostó su cabeza en la de su gemelo y le acaricio la misma con la mano, lentamente. No solían estar mucho así, pero eso no significaba que el no quisiera a su hermano...le quería mucho, aunque no lo demostrara casi nunca, a veces pensaba que demasiado...

-¿Quieres descansar...?

- Estoy bien así... - Dijo mientras el menor abrazo a su hermano. El hermano menor podía oler aquel olor que desprendía su hermano que lo volvía loco. Sin resistirlo no pudo evitar hacerle ''cosquillas'' a Rin cuando paso por su cuello.

-Nh!...- Rin se estremeció ligeramente al notar ese contacto con su hermano, sin embargo se tranquilizó rápidamente, esperando que este no hubiese notado nada a pesar de la cercanía.

-Bi-bien...entonces nos quedamos así, ¿no? - comenzó a reírse algo nervioso.

- Hueles tan bien nii-san...- No pudo evitar soltar aquel comentario mientras seguía en el cuello de su hermano, pasando la nariz, hasta casi sus labios. - Me dormiría así, ahora mismo...- Agrego.

-Ngh...- le recorría un escalofrío cada vez que la nariz de Yukio hacia contacto con su cuello, pero cuando notó los labios dio un pequeño saltito, sobresaltado, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-N-no...No puedo oler t-tan bien...- dijo entrecortado, muy nervioso.

- Shhhh... - Coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios del mayor haciéndole callar.

Rin miró el dedo de Yukio que se había parado sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. Lo que no comprendía era la razón por la cual le hizo caso y no dijo nada más, mirándole en silencio.  
El menor se incorporo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?... - Lo dijo mientras empezó a acariciar la cara de su hermano mayor.

-S-si...- entornó los ojos fijándose en la mano de Yukio que le acariciaba. Era raro...muy raro. Sabía que su hermano si le quería, pero...desde que llegaron allí siempre había sido el más estricto de todos, vigilándole siempre, prohibiéndole cosas, sermoneándole continuamente...Por eso todo esto era raro...aunque no le disgusto para nada, realmente se sentía bien.

-¿Tu como estas? - sonrió calidamente.

-Cansado...- Alejándose poco a poco de su hermano

Suspiró entre risas - Anda, ven...- cogió de la mano a su hermano sin dejar que este se quejara y le llevo hasta su cama.

-Túmbate, venga...deberías descansar, y lo digo en serio

-Ven a dormir conmigo...- Con el cansancio que tenía Yukio no sabia exactamente que decía.

-C-contigo?...- se sonrojó- B-bueno...no lo hacemos desde pequeños...pe-pero tengo que cuidar de mi hermano pequeño ¿no? - entre risas y sonriendo asintió. -Está bien, Yukio -

Sin decir palabra alguna Yukio se tumbo en su cama haciéndole un hueco a su hermano gemelo. Cuando Rin se tumbo Yukio no se lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo.

-U-umh...? - se dejó abrazar tranquilamente- Si que estás cansado...- me reí ligeramente.

- Si que lo estoy...- Dijo mientras abrazo más fuerte a su hermano, era una sensación genial podía sentir a su hermano. El olor que desprendía su gemelo era asombroso, Yukio no se despegaba de el.

La verdad es que Yukio no se quería dormir, estaba tan a gusto con su hermano que no quería que ese momento se acabara. Por otro lado seguía teniendo bastantes ganas de besarle como lo hizo mientras Rin dormía. En silencio se quedaron así durante un buen rato, sin mirarse si quiera, pero disfrutando de la presencia del otro al lado. Rin suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Yukio casi como un acto reflejo, acercando así su cabello a Yukio, quien podría olerlo perfectamente. Nunca se había parado detenidamente a pensarlo pero...aquel olor, el olor de Yukio...era genial.

-N-nh?...- miró a Yukio a los ojos, no se esperaba aquello y de pronto se sonrojó notoriamente. ¿N-no estaban demasiado cerca? Maldita sea...

Rin se perdió en los ojos verdes de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente, como hipnotizado.

-Yu..kio...? El menor poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de este sin ningún pensamiento en mente. Rin miró fijamente a los ojos de Yukio, agachando poco a poco la mirada, fijándose en sus labios, los cuales se acercaban lentamente. Sus labios estaban a centímetros del otro, pronto se iban a juntar hasta que el móvil de Yukio sonó, eso le hizo a los hermanos separarse rápidamente.

-Nh...- sonrojado y algo inquieto se separó de Yukio, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y una sensación rara en el estomago. Yukio se levanto de la cama cogiendo el móvil y empezando a hablar. - Si, de acuerdo ahora mismo te lo envío... - Colgó el teléfono y se lo escondió en el pantalón y sin decir nada se sentó en el escritorio. Rin le miró, aun sonrojado, no sabia que decir o hacer, ni que pensar en esos momentos. Para romper aquel silencio Yukio abrió la boca.

- Nii-san tengo que enviar unos informes... –

-A-ah...c-cla...claro...- empezó a reírse, fue una risa un tanto nerviosa, pero según termino, volvió a reírse, sin saber bien que decir. No le quito la vista de encima a Yukio, ni su cara dejo de sonrojarse.

_¡¿Qué narices me pasa? No me puedo estar sonrojado por Yukio...n-no puedo estar pensando en Yukio! ¿Qué me pasa...?_

_ ¿Que he hecho?_ Estaba apunto de volver a besar a su hermano, lo que no logro entender es que su hermano le siguiera el juego. Pasaron como 10 minutos y Yukio se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió donde estaba su hermano.

-Eh?...- miró a Yukio, se había levantado de golpe sin razón aparente a donde se encontraba. El menor se sentó al lado de su gemelo.

- Puff... de verdad que necesito hacer aunque sea una siesta... pero tengo que rellenar mas informes y enviarlos- Dijo mientras se incorporaba bien en la cama apoyándose en la pared y mirando a Rin.

-Hum...- el corazón le latía rápido, pese a que su hermano no había hecho nada.

_¿Desde cuando me ocurre esto...? _

Giró la vista y se quedó mirando a Yukio con cara neutra, sin sonreír ni poner cara seria, pero si sonrojado.

¿Corren mucha prisa los informes...?

- ¿Huh? ¿Ocurre algo nii-san? - Agrego mientras el menor seguía mirando a su gemelo. -

- N-no! no pasa nada...- sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro

_¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate!_

El menor de los hermano se quedo mirando a Rin.

_Tengo ganas de volver a besarte... y no soltarte... _

Lo pensaba mientras miraba a un punto que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de donde estaba mirando.  
Yukio tenía la mirada perdida, me sorprendió verle así. Me senté más dentro de la cama, a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo...? _

-Oye...Yukio...

El menor reacciono nada mas notar el tacto de su hermano. - Dime... - Lo dijo con una voz suave y tranquila.

-T-tu...- se detuvo._ ¿Qué narices iba a decir? _se quedó en silencio mirando a algún lugar de la habitación. -N-no es nada...- negó con la cabeza lentamente.

¿Seguro que no es nada? Si tienes que decirme algo dímelo... - Apoyo su cabeza en la de su hermano. _¿Acaso me dirá algo porque antes casi nos hemos besado?_

-De verdad que no es nada...- inconscientemente, se mordió el labio suavemente, mientras miraba por la ventana desde la cama.  
- Uhm... - Cerro los ojos lentamente mientras inconscientemente después de cerrarlos del todo copio la mano de Rin. Rin suspiró y cerró los ojos sin decir nada. Al final los dos hermanos se quedaron totalmente dormidos uno al lado de otro, Rin apoyado en el hombre de su hermano y Yukio en la cabeza de Rin, cogiendo al mayor la mano. Al cabo de 1 hora se encontraban tumbados, Yukio abrazado a Rin.

-Nhh...- Rin gimoteó ligeramente, mientras continuaba dormido, enrollando su cola en la pierna de su hermano menor.

Yukio seguía abrazado a su hermano gemelo hasta que poco a poco abrió lo ojos y vio la situación. Nos hemos quedado dormidos...* cursiva* Cuando noto que tenia en brazos a su querido hermano abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que volviera a abrazar así a su gemelo.

- Nii-san... Oé despierta.. - Lo dijo con una voz dulce y agradable. Se despego un poco de su gemelo mirándole a la cara.

-Nh...nh!..- sin embargo Rin hizo lo contrario, se pegó aun más a su hermano, abrazándole con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, dormido profundamente. La verdad es que aquella situación parecía otra cosa totalmente diferente. Yukio empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su gemelo dando pequeños masajes.

- Nii-san... deberíamos levantarnos...- Agrego mientras volvió a intentar separar para mirarle a los ojos a su hermano

-Nh...- su hermano continuaba sin reaccionar, gimoteando de vez en cuando.

- Nii-san... - Yukio no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a los labios de su hermano.

El menor disimulo un poco y junto su frente con el mayor - Nii-san... ¿ya despertaste? -

-¿Ah...? - se encontraba algo adormilado, parpadeó varias veces y se fijo en la situación. Estaba en la cama de Yukio, se había dormido en ella, con el a su lado, quien le estaba abrazando y además estaba cerquisima.

_¿Q-QUE HA PASADO?_

Poco a poco se fue sonrojando mientras abría los ojos como platos, mirando a Yukio

-¿Q-que hago yo aquí...q-que ha...pasado...?

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos - sonreio mientras tenia su frente pegada a la de su hermano - Estábamos sentados y parece ser que nos hemos quedado así – Agrego

-Ah...- se tranquilizó al escuchar esa explicación

- ¿Que te crees que había pasado? - Se sonrojo un poco al decir aquella frase.

-NA-NA-NADA! - su hermano se sonrojó hasta las orejas, su cara parecía un tomate, así que se levantó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzado

Al ver el menor como el mayor se levantaba sonrojado, nada mas le dijo. ¿Hah? ¿Pero a donde vas? ¿No te pondrás enfermo ahora no?... -

-E-estoy bien, estoy bien!- intento relajarse, mirando alrededor- C-creo que iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si veo a Shima…  
- A donde crees que vas? - El menor se levanto rápido agarrando a su hermano del brazo.

-Eh? - miró a Yukio sorprendido, abriendo los ojos grandes. - Ya te he dicho...con Shima...

- ¿Porque no te quedas un rato conmigo? - Dijo el menor mientras seguía agarrando su brazo y le miraba a los ojos. Sin decir nada más Yukio atrajo a su hermano hasta abrazarle.

-Yu...kio?...- en silencio me dejé abrazar

- Te necesito nii-san... - Alejo un poco al mayor mientras este le miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos que dejaban a Yukio hipnotizados

-E-esta bien...esta bien...no me iré...- se sonrojó un poco, aquello le recordaba a Yukio de pequeño, aunque era algo diferente Empezó a acariciar la cara de su hermano, era tan calida que no dejaba de acariciarla despacio.

-...- miré a Yukio fijamente, sin saber bien que decir

El menor de los hermanos cogio de la cintura al mayor acercándole mas a su cuerpo, no quitándole el ojo del encima, sintiendo el corazón de su hermano mayor.

-Yu-...- Rin se sonrojo, sin apartarle la mirada a Yukio, mirando fijamente a sus ojos mientras un millón de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo. Estando tan cerca de Yukio...

_¿Qué me pasa...? _

El menor cogio de la barbilla a su hermano mayor levantándola un poco acercándose lentamente a sus labios, no dejaba de mirarle.

_No puede ser...no puede ser...no puede ser! _

Sonrojándose muchísimo Rin cerró los ojos poco a poco pero con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, sin moverse, temblando ligeramente

-Nh... - Desvío el recorrido besándole a la mejilla. - ¿Seguro que estas bien?...-

Sonrojándose muchísimo al notar el beso en la mejilla -E-estoy bien...-

_¿En qué mierda estoy pensando...? ¡Por que me desanimo?_

- Solo...necesito tomar algo de aire -

-Como quieras... - El hermano menor se alejo poco a poco de su hermano, le soltó de la cintura pero no dejaba de mirarlo. - Haz lo que quieras...- Agrego

- Ahí ahí... - Se volvió a sentar en el escritorio pero sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Mientra su hermano poniéndose algo de abrigo se despidió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Hasta luego Yukio! - lentamente la cerré detrás suyo.

Yukio se levanto enseguida y se tumbo en su cama, solo tenia una cosa en mente y eso era su hermano, no podía parar se pensar en el, ¿Porque tenia tantas ganas de besarle? ¿Que era ese sentimiento que le recorría por todo el cuerpo cuando se acercaba a su hermano? Tenía demasiadas dudas. _La próxima vez me quitare esas dudas..._

- Ahhhh! Porque no paro de pensar en ti Nii-san?...- Dijo mientras se colocaba mirando a la pared.  
Rin por su parte había salido de la residencia, pero simplemente se había sentado en el puente que conectaba con la tienda de Shiemi, mirando el paisaje, pensativo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Desde hacia ya un tiempo que reaccionaba raro cuando Yukio se le acercaba o simplemente le abrazaba. Ya sabia que eran actos raros viniendo de su hermano pero... ¿Cuando empezó a sentirse así? Además... ¿¡llegando a pensar que su propio hermano iba a besarle en los labios? Incluso pensando que por estar en la misma cama

_NO NO NO NO_!.

Empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado al otro sonrojado.

Al cabo de un par de horas...

Por otro lado Yukio se había vuelto a quedar dormido.  
No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado fuera, pero ya iba siendo hora de entrar, ya que empezaba a atardecer. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena, ya que aun no tenía muchas ganas de volver, el cocinar le distraería un poco, así que se puso manos a la obra. Tras una hora cocinando, una vez tuvo la cena lista la subió en una bandeja a la habitación, encontrándose a Yukio completamente dormido. Suspiró.

-No tiene remedio...se agota hasta acabar así...- deposito las bandejas en el escritorio en silencio. El menor de los hermano se giro mirando al mayor

- Hmn... - Seguía durmiendo, ni se inmuto de que su hermano había vuelto, tenia las gafas puestas ya que solamente se iba a tumbar un poco para pensar en aquel pensamiento. Rin se sentó al borde de la cama de Yukio. Se quedo mirándole. Su pelo, los ojos cerrados tranquilamente, contrastando con el ceño fruncido que muy pocas veces desaparecía de la cara de su hermano, las gafas que se había olvidado de quitar... Comenzó a reírse mientras con cuidado se las quito, cerrándolas y dejándolas al lado de la almohada, como él solía hacer.

Continuo mirando su cara, las pecas que tanta gracia le hacía y siempre habían estado ahí, su boca entreabierta por la que dejaba escapar el aire tranquilamente mientras respiraba...sus labios...

_¡¿PERO QUE NARICES ESTOY PENSANDO? _

Sonrojado apartó la mirada de Yukio, mirando hacia la ventana e intentando calmarse, mientras movía su cola demoníaca de un lado al otro con inquietud. Poco a poco el menor empezó a abrir los ojos

- ¿Hummmm?... - Dijo mientras abría los ojos totalmente. - Nii-san?... - Agrego mientras veía a este como su cola no dejaba de moverse y como no le miraba. - ¿Ha pasado algo?... - Se incorporo.

- ¿Seguro?... - Se levanto. - Cenare un poco ya que no tengo mucha hambre... - Bostezo y se sentó

-N-no...No pasa nada! - se levantó de golpe, moviendo aun su cola - La cena ya está lista

-Umh, tranquilo- se sentó en la otra silla, cogiendo el plato y empezando a comer.

- Ahí Ahí... - Empezó a comer junto con su hermano mayor pero no pudo comer mucho, ya que le dijo a su hermano que no tenía mucha hambre, suspiro.

Rin comía con ganas, hasta que terminó y miró a su hermano. -¿No tienes hambre...? -

- La verdad es que no mucho... - Estaba jugando con los palillos en el plato.

-No te fuerces entonces...-acercó sus palillos y le robó algo de comida a Yukio, llevándosela lentamente a la boca - Mhhh..mh! – Riéndose

- ¿Todavía tienes hambre? - Dejando los palillos en la mesa y levantándose - No tendrías que comer tanto... - Cogio los platos.

-Hah? Yukio! deja de decirme todo el rato que hacer y que no...tsk! - frunció el ceño viendo como se levantaba.

-Solo comía un poco...Además ¡la comida no se tira megane! - Sin decir nada cogio también el plato de su hermano, lo puso en la bandeja cogio esta i salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa?...- refunfuñando- Yo iba a recoger...tsk! - empezó a cambiarse y se puso una toalla en la cintura, para ir al baño. Yukio llego a la cocina dejo la bandeja y directamente se dirigió otra vez a la habitación, viendo a su hermano como salía con toalla del baño. P...pero que?... * cursiva* Se quedo enfrente de el mirándole - Te... ¿te vas a duchar? - Le dijo este sin quitarle el ojo.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo dices? - miró a Yukio algo extrañado, mientras con una mano aguantaba la toalla para que esta no se bajase

- Por nada, yo también me pegare una ducha... - Paso por delante de su hermano quitándose la camisa.

Rin siguió la trayectoria de Yukio, quien entraba en la habitación mientras se quitaba la camisa. Se perdió mirando su pecho descubierto, así como su espalda. Tenía pecas por todas partes...Se quedo un buen rato así, hasta que sacudió la cabeza con insistencia y bastante sonrojado caminó hacia la ducha. Detrás de Rin estaba persiguiéndole Yukio con una toalla, el menor no paraba de mirar como la cola de su hermano no paraba de agitarse de un lado a otro así como no quitaba la vista suya. Escuchaba los pasos de Yukio, los cuales me ponían algo nervioso detrás de mí, llegue a la ducha y abrí la puerta, acercándome a los armarios que habían para dejar la ropa y rascándome la cabeza ligeramente  
Yukio entro detrás suyo sin decir nada, dejo la ropa en uno de los armarios.

_Cálmate...cálmate...cálmate..._

Respiró lentamente, algo sonrojado y decidió andar hasta la sala del baño, llena de baldosas y donde había una bañera grande llena de agua.

: - Nii-san espera... - Lo abrazo por detrás sin previo aviso. - Hace tiempo que nos duchamos/bañamos juntos... - agrego mientras poco a poco le soltaba.

- Vamos... - Yukio se metió en la bañera. - Wahhh... que bien se esta aquí...-

: - Nii-san espera... - Lo abrazo por detrás sin previo aviso. - Hace tiempo que nos duchamos/bañamos juntos... - agrego mientras poco a poco le soltaba.

: -W-wah..!- Rin no se esperaba eso, así que se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Ti-tienes razón...

- Vamos... - Yukio se metió en la bañera. - Wahhh... que bien se esta aquí...-

- ¿Lo necesitabas! Con lo vago que eres... - se le escapo una pequeña risa mientras se colocaba bien

-Oye Yukio! deja de meterte conmigo megane!- acercándose a su hermano le quitó las gafas y se alejo con ellas en la cabeza, riéndose.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. El menor no se esperaba que su hermano mayor le quitara las gafas. - Oé! Nii-san dame las gafas! - Poniendo mala cara y acercándose a el. - Nii-san!... -Agrego mientras le acorralaba

-Oye oye! que corra el aire Yukio! No te las voy a dar! - mientras se reía animadamente las alejaba del alcance de Yukio con su brazo, sin percatarse de que su hermano le había acorralado

- ¿Seguro que no me los vas a dar? - Puso las dos manos alrededor suyo, estaba totalmente acorralado.

-Pues claro que n-...- Rin pareció darse cuenta de la situación, totalmente acorralado por el cuerpo de su hermano contra un borde de la bañera, aun manteniendo su brazo alejado de Yukio para que este no alcanzace las gafas. Poco a poco un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

- ¿No estarás cogiendo fiebre no? Anda dame las gafas! - Acercándose más a su cuerpo alargando el brazo para poder coged las gafas, se estaban casi rozando. - Anda dámelas nii-san - Suspiro y volví a poner la mano alrededor de su hermano.

-Nh...- un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron, sin poder evitarlo, Rin alzó el tono de voz.

-A-ALEJATE YUKIO! - estaba totalmente sonrojado, se tapó la boca tras decir eso. - N-no quería...decir...

- Tampoco hacia falta que te pusieras así - Se alejo nada mas decir aquellas palabras y salio de la bañera poniéndose la toalla. - Seria mejor que salieras de ahí, parece que vas a coger mas fiebre... -

-...E-espera Yukio! - Rin le llamó, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

-N-no me refería a eso! Yukio!

-...E-espera Yukio! - Rin le llamó, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. -N-no me refería a eso! Yukio!

- ¿Entonces que es? Si no quieres que este tan cerca tuyo solo tienes que decírmelo... - Aquellas palabras le dolieron bastante a Yukio, ya que el necesitaba estar y sentir a su hermano mayor, ¿Que pasara ahora si su hermano no quería que se le acercara?

-N-no es eso! - alzando el tono de voz, intentando detenerle. -No seas cabezota megane! yo en ningún momento he dicho eso!...n-no quería decir eso!..

- ¿Entonces a que viene ese grito? - Se giro mirando a su hermano que todavía seguía dentro de la bañera - ¿A que te referías? - Suspiro - Bueno mejor si te espero en la habitación... -

-Yukio!- Rin, sin querer hacer daño a su hermano salió rápidamente de la bañera para detener a su hermano, poniéndose la toalla en la cintura, sin embargo a medio camino resbaló.

-WAAAH! - cayó hacia delante, golpeándose en la rodilla. - ¡JODER! - maldijo en alto.

Yukio suspiro y se agacho a ayudar a su hermano - Oye... ten mas cuidado... - Cogio del brazo a Rin y lo levantó junto a el.

-Ngh...d-duele...aag! joder...- maldiciendo, Rin se apoyaba en Yukio ya que no quería apoyar la pierna izquierda, pues la rodilla le dolía horrores.

El hermano menor agarro bien a Rin. - Anda vamos a la habitación te lo mirare... - Agarrando a Rin salieron allí. - Tienes que mirar por donde pisas...

-L-lo siento...-suspiré- siempre estoy dándote problemas y metiendo la pata...encima acabo diciendo lo contrario de lo que realmente quiero decir...lo siento, Yukio- Caminaban lentamente debido a que Rin no apoyaba el pie, por lo que apoyaba casi todo su peso en su hermano, quien le ayudaba, amarrándole bien de la cintura mientras que Rin pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Yukio.

- No digas tonterías, ¿y que se supone que querías decir realmente? - Cogiendole un poco mas fuerte - Ten cuidado, no lo apoyes

-Hai...hai- cojeando mientras su hermano le ayudaba a andar - No quería decirte que te alejaras de mi...e-es solo que eso...eso...- no sabía bien como explicarse- ¡fue raro!

- ¿Te sientes raro cuando me acerco a ti? - Lo soltó sin mas, sin ninguna duda. Llegaron a la habitación y Yukio llevo a Rin a la cama

-Anda siéntate y te lo mirare-

-U-umh...- se sentó en silencio, mirando la rodilla fijamente, estaba algo molesto por haberse caído de una manera tan tonta. Yukio se agacho y empezó a tocarle la pierna y a mirarla - creo solo ha sido un golpe, ahora mismo te dolerá un poco, te pondré una protección por si acaso, si te siguiera doliendo dímelo y te lo mirare a fondo... -

-Vale...- mirándote fijamente, como examinabas la rodilla. Rin estaba mirándole fijamente, como examinaba

- Vale ya esta.. - Se levanto y se sentó al lado de su hermano. - Haber si la próxima vez tienes mas cuidado – Suspiro

-Nh...hai, gomen...-mirando la rodilla fijamente- aun me molesta un poco...

-No quiero...- hizo un puchero de rabia- Pff...Mira que llego a ser torpe...- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano gemelo

- Pues si que lo eres -

-Oé, está bien que lo diga yo, no me lo recuerdes...- no pudo evitar empezar a reír, animadamente.

- ¿hah? y... ¿ahora te ríes? No hay quien te entienda nii-san... - Sonreio por lo bajo mientras lo despeinaba

-Aaahh...- suspirando se dejo caer, tumbándose en la cama estirado.

Yukio se tumbo a su lado apoyándose la cabeza con una mano y mirando a su gemelo. - ¿Tan cansado estas? A saber a donde has ido mientras yo estaba aquí- Agrego mientras miraba el cuerpo de su hermano que estaba medio desnudo, por desgracia la toalla le tapaba de cintura para abajo.

-Umh...no muy lejos...- se rió un poco mirando a Yukio a los ojos, parecía que miraba a alguna parte pero no le dio tiempo a Rin de descubrir a donde.

- ¿Se esta bastante bien así no? - Se acerco más a su hermano.

-Si...- cerró los ojos respirando con tranquilidad, boca arriba y relajado.

El hermano menor empezó a acariciar el pelo del mayor, se quedo mirando como su respiración era bastante tranquila y relajante, no podía evitar mirar aquellos labios de su hermano que parecían tan calidos y a la vez tan suaves... ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? sin Yukio darse cuenta estaba acariciando esos labios que tanto le llamaban y deseaba.

-Nh...?- Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando el dedo de Yukio el cual paseaba lentamente por sus labios, casi sin apenas rozarlos, provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Su mirada se desvió a los ojos del menor, quien lo miraba como hipnotizado, como si hubiera perdido su mirada en alguna parte de su cuerpo. El menor ni se inmuto que el mayor había abierto los ojos, seguía acariciando los labios de este. Al darse cuenta que el mayor le miraba, Yukio no pudo evitar quitar el dedo lentamente...

- Gomen nii-san... - Suspiro y se incorporo. Rin se río ligeramente, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero le sonrió a su hermano ligeramente, cerrando los ojos lentamente de nuevo.

- ¿No seria mejor que te vistieras? - Se acerco al armario donde allí la abrió y saco una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos junto a unos boxers.

-Nhhg...- Se quejó con desgana el más bajito

- Bueno tu mismo... - Eso era alguna amenaza por parte de Yukio?

-Hah? - se rió levemente, siguiéndole el juego a Yukio- ¿A que viene eso? ¿Me amenazas?

- ¿Acaso no puedo amenazarte? - Dijo dejando la ropa a un lado y acercando se de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¿Acaso te parece NORMAL amenazarme?- se incorporó ligeramente, quedando sentado y mirando a los ojos a Yukio, con mirada desafiante- ¿Qué vas a hacer, apuntarme con tus pistolas?...

El menor se sentó al lado de su hermano. - ¿Solo piensas en que te voy a amenazar con las pistolas? Solo dices bobadas nii-san!

-¿Bobadas?...- fruncí el ceño con molestia- Bobadas?

Coloco un dedo encima de los labios de Rin para silenciarle - Shhh... Tranquilízate...-

Miró fijamente a los ojos de Yukio, manteniendo la mirada.

-Tsk...

-Ni te estaba amenazando ni lo pretendía... - Acabo acariciando a su hermano gemelo la cara

Yukio sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los de su hermano mayor. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación que tuvo cuando le beso por primera vez. Empezó a mover sus labios.

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Capitulo 3

No se lo podía creer, de verdad que no podía. Pero ahí estaban, sentados el uno al lado del otro en la cama de Yukio, con los labios juntos en un tímido beso. Yukio empezó a moverlos, sin embargo Rin se quedo parado, muy sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Le costaba asimilar todo aquello y no conseguía recordar de qué estaban hablando para acabar así.

-Nh...- El menor cogio al mayor acercándolo mas el, no paraba de besarle, introdujo su lengua intentando jugar con la de su hermano.

- Mnh... - No pudo evitar seguir besándole .En vista de que su hermano le correspondía no paraba de besarle y empezó a acariciar su pecho

-N-ngh...- comenzó a corresponderle, no sabía bien por qué, lentamente, mientras jadeaba de vez en cuando- M-mh...nh...! - La sensación era increíble, pero cada vez hacía más calor  
Poco a poco Yukio iba tumbado a su hermano en la cama quedándose el encima de su gemelo. Dejo de besarle yendo a su cuello calido y suave, empezando a lamérselo

-Haa...Y-yu..kio...- jadeó con voz entrecortada y suplicante- es...espera...- estaba empezando a sudar.

Sin hacerle caso y siguiendo sus instintos Yukio empezó a lamerle la oreja lentamente y pegando pequeños mordiscos, mientras le seguía acariciando el pecho.

-A-ah...- gimió bajito de nuevo, sonrojándose más- Y-yu...Yukio!...e-espera...ngh...- Le interrumpió tomando de nuevo sus labios.

-Mh...Nh...- cada vez notaba más calor, por o que sin apenas darse cuenta le empezó a seguir el rollo a Yukio, besándole con ganas y jugando con él.

v-vol...? Mhh...nh...- se quedó a la mitad, y no pudo pensar mucho mas, ya que se estaba dejando llevar y besando a Yukio también, cada vez con más ganas, como si fuera a devorarle los labios.

Se sentía tan bien... que Yukio no quiso despegarse de su hermano menor. Con una mano iba bajando poco a poco hasta la entrepierna de este y empezando a acariciar su miembro lentamente...

-N-ngh!- Rin se apartó bruscamente, agarrando la mano de Yukio totalmente sonrojado y mirándole a los ojos con expresión un poco asustado, respirando agitado.

-Y-yu...ki...ha...Yukio...-

- No tendría que ir muy rápido... - Lo robo otro beso.

-N-nh...- a eso no pudo negarse, empezando a corresponderle de nuevo- Mhh...Yuk...i...mh!

Se alejo de aquel beso y se acerco a la oreja. - ¿Tienes miedo? - susurrándole al oído mientras se la volvió a morder y a lamer..

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Rin. Estaba completamente sonrojado y confuso, temblando ligeramente y mirando a Yukio, no se atrevía a hablar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Yu..kio...

-Tranquilízate- Le dijo con una dulce y tranquila.

Se alejo poco a poco de su hermano tumbándose a su lado, no quería obligar a su hermano a hacer tal cosa si el no quería, mas bien no quería hacer daño a su hermano mayor.

-L-lo...lo siento- Rin se tapó la cara, avergonzado, la verdad es que hacia bastante calor, y no quería admitirlo pero tendría que ir al baño - Y-yo...Yukio..¿.t-tu..? - no sabia exactamente que decir, ni sabia como llamar a lo que acababa de ocurrir

- ¿Porque lo sientes? El único que tendría que sentirlo soy yo por volver a robarte otro beso.. - No dejaba de mirar a su hermano. - Anda no te tapes y mírame... - La voz de Yukio seguía siendo tranquila y agradable

Poco a poco se destapó la cara y miró a Yukio. La cara de Rin estaba completamente roja, así que seguro que Yukio se reiría de el. -Y-yo...-

- ¿Estas bien?... - Empezó a acariciarle la cara mientras intentaba mirarle a los ojos.

Asintió lentamente, algo confuso aun, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Yu...Yukio..-

- Lo siento... - Cambio su expresión por completo - No... no lo volveré hacer...-

-E-eh...? - miró a Yukio sorprendió- n-no es eso...

-¿Ah no? entonces... - Tomo de nuevos sus labios.

-Mh...nh...- aquello le gustaba, a pesar de las dudas que tenía en su cabeza, sin embargo cuando Yukio le besaba se olvidaba de todo, simplemente quería más y dejaba de pensar en el resto, solo pensaba en su hermano.  
El menor se volvió a alejar abriendo los ojos y mirando profundamente aquellos ojos de su hermano gemelo. - Nii-san...-

Rin abrazó a Yukio sin mirarle a la cara, sonrojadísimo por la situación y el tono de voz de Yukio.

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del más alto, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente.  
Sonrío por lo bajo y le abrazo también acariciándole la cabeza. - Nii-san?...-

-N-no...n-no pasa nada! - dijo algo alterado, quedándose así, captando el olor de Yukio

-Nh...

El menor le cogio de la cintura y lo acerco mas a el acariciándole la espalda. - No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de estar así contigo nii-san... -

-¿D-de verdad...? - dijo al fin algo tembloroso, dudando un poco sobre lo que iba a decir-

-¿Querías...? ¿Tú y...y yo...?

Lentamente le levanto la barbilla obligándole al mayor a que le mirara . - Si - Dijo seriamente. - Ya se que pensaras que es una locura, pero cuando te veo no puedo evitar besarte... - Empezó a acariciar los labios de su gemelo.

Rin aprisionó lentamente el dedo de su hermano con sus labios, haciendo presión ligeramente y mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

- Te quiero nii-san... - Aparto el dedo de sus labios volviendo a besar esos labios de su hermano.

Nh...Mh!- correspondiéndole se abrazó poco a poco a Yukio. Le quería, de eso estaba seguro pero...¿Cómo le quería? Eso era algo que debía descubrir. Por ahora no se preocupó, simplemente se dejo llevar, moviendo los labios a la vez que su hermano o hacia.

No paraba de besarle, podía sentir esos labios de su gemelo como le correspondía, poco a poco y sin pensarlo dos veces Yukio bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su hermano

Rin no se había dado cuenta de la mano que lentamente se dirigía hacia su entrepierna, y traviesamente mordisqueó los labios de su gemelo, con los ojos entrecerrados  
Mientras seguía besando a su hermano mayor deposito su mano en la entrepierna y empezó a acariciarla.

-N-ngh! - de nuevo Rin, sonrojado se apartó mirando a Yukio a los ojos con miedo y duda. No podía negar que no tuviera ganas pero...

Yukio aparto la mano poniéndola en la cintura de su hermano. Este paro de besarle, quedándose mirándole a los ojos.

-Gomen...- se disculpó bajito, susurrando

- No pasa nada.. - Se alejo de su hermano y se incorporo en la cama.

-Yukio!- le detuvo, agarrando su camiseta.

-¿O-oye...esto...nosotros...? - no sabia exactamente como explicarse

- ¿Tu que crees?... Quiero estar contigo... - Se quedo mirando a su hermano mientras esperaba una respuesta

-...Y-yo...- sonrojándose asintió, con una mirada seria, pero algo tierna por el sonrojo de sus mejillas- t-también quiero...-

Yukio mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto de la cama

- Tendrías que cubrirte un poco nii-san - Riéndose por lo bajo mientras se ponía los boxers, Yukio ya se había tranquilizado.

-O-oe...! - se cubrió mejor, avergonzando y se levanto, yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación

-V-voy a buscar la ropa...l-la deje en el baño...

Una vez llego al baño se quitó la toalla algo nervioso. La verdad es que sí que tenía un problema, así que empezó a masturbarse lentamente, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose. Intentaba controlar los pequeños gemidos que surgían de su garganta.

-Yu...kio!...- de repente paró, sonrojadísimo, dándose cuenta de lo que había gemido. ¿Cuando había empezado a pensar en Yukio mientras se tocaba?

-Ngh...

Tras un rato regresó a la habitación, ya vestido y más calmado, pero con un ligero rubor aun en sus mejillas

Eh? Si, me llamaron hace 5 minutos, mientras estabas en el baño... - Se coloco mejor el abrigo de exorcista y cogio algunas cosas del escritorio junto con las pistolas.  
-Hum...- era una misión normal, como cualquier otra, pero se sentía diferente...algo apenado por la marcha de su hermano- ¿Durará mucho?

- Es una misión como otra, estaré toda la tarde fuera... - Después de colocarse la munición y las pistolas. Se acerco a su hermano, cogiendole de la barbilla, la levanto y le dio un pequeño beso y antes de que este le correspondiera se alejo. - No tardare mucho -

Aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos detalles que lo volvían loco y a la vez se le hacían tan raros. Se sonrojo levemente cuando Yukio hizo contacto con sus labios, separándose enseguida.

-Claro! q-que vaya bien- dijo algo nervioso tras la acción de Yukio- Te...te estaré esperando Yukio -

El menor asintió y salio de la habitación

Suspirando con pesadez, se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano, un tanto desanimado

-¿Y ya está?...¿eso es todo?- volviendo a suspirar cerró los ojos descansando.

Pasaron las horas y Yukio todavía no había vuelto de aquella misión, normalmente no tardaba tanto pero se ve que hoy no parecía ser que la misión fuera muy fácil. Rin seguía tumbado en la cama, no paraba de moverse parecía que estaba como nervioso.

-Joder...- se levantó inquieto y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, mirando por la ventana y azotando su cola de un lado a otro. No entendía por qué Yukio no regresaba. ¿Había pasado algo? ¿La misión sería complicada? suspiró con pesadez y se quedo caer en el suelo, sentado al borde de la cama de su hermano, con la cabeza apoyada en esta.

Al cabo de unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta, era Yukio. - Tadaima! - Sin decir nada más se quito la munición y el abrigo de exorcista.

-Yu...Yukio...- hablo bajito, mirando a su hermano con sorpresa y algo sonrojado.

-Okaeri- sonrió ligeramente, sin moverse del sitio

Empezó a quitarse la corbata, seguidamente de la camisa. - Joder que calor que hace... no he hecho mas que ir de un sitio para otro... - suspiro - Por cierto nii-san ¿Que has estado haciendo? - Agrego mientras se acercaba a el.

-Y-yo...t-te...te...- seguramente se llevaría una bronca por no haber hecho nada, pero había estado algo preocupado desde hacía un par de horas- Te esperaba...n-no iba a cenar sin ti ¿no?...Siempre hemos cenado juntos...

- Vale, pero primero me iré a pegarme una duchar, pero antes... - El menor se agacho enfrente de su hermano y empezó a besarlo

-Mh...nh! - De pronto todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, todo se calmó al notar de nuevo esos labios contra los suyos. ¿Cómo podía legar a echarlos tanto de menos? Siguió correspondiéndole, evitando que su hermano se alejase, con ganas.

Yukio soltó una pequeña risa y se alejo estando a escasos centímetros de los labios de su hermano mayor. - Shhh... Tranquilo ahora vuelvo... - Se levanto

-Nh...- se quejó ligeramente, mirando a su hermano- Yo iré a hacer la cena...- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, algo sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza- ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Si quieres cenar algo en concreto dímelo..-

- ¿Podrías hacer Sashimi! - Dijo el menor sonriendo - Hace tiempo que no haces! - Agrego mientras cogia de nuevo su ropa y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ah! claro- sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta- Sashimi entonces!, que vaya bien el baño - salió de la habitación camino a la cocina, para empezar a preparar la cena

Yukio se fue a las duchas. _¿Entonces?_ Pensó mientras entraba en las duchas y empezaba ducharse... Salio a los 5 minutos poniéndose solo los boxers y la toalla en la cabeza, llego al cuarto.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía, Rin aun estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, ya que Yukio había sido rápido duchándose.

-Bueno de mientras que nii-san trae la cena me tumbare un poco. - Se tumbo en su cama esperando a que su hermano llegara con la cena.

Y este no tardo en aparecer con una bandeja de Sashimi, tras abrir la puerta le sonrío, dejando la bandeja en el lugar habitual

- ¿hah? - Se levanto - Que buena pinta! - Se acerco y se sentó.

-Ah, bueno, no es para tanto- comenzó a reírse, sentándose en la otra silla y cogiendo los palillos, preparándose para comer.

- Itadakimasu! - Cogio los palillos y empezó a comer

Rin, con la boca llena ya que había empezado a comer antes imitó a su hermano-

Idadakimadu!

- Anda nii-san come bien - le miro con cara de agua mineral

-Hmmm- Rin hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo bien, como le dijo Yukio, tras tragar habló.

-Haaai hai!

Terminaron de comer y el menor de los hermano se levanto cogiendo su plato y la de su hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo recoges tu?- sonrió riéndose, mientras colocaba las sillas en sus sitios correspondientes.

- haiii - Puso los platos en la bandeja. - Si eso luego lo llevamos a la cocina... -

-Umh? Vale! -Rin se estiro ligeramente mientras bostezaba

El hermano menor se acerca al mayor cogiendole de la cintura

-W-wah? Yu-Yukio? - este se sonrojó de la supresa, mirando como Yukio fácilmente agarraba su cintura rodeándola con sus brazos

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Dijo mientras seguía cogiendole de la cintura

-N-no..no..- negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermano a los ojos- Solo que aun no me acostumbro a esto...- Se apoyó en el hombro de Yukio, descansando su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano

-Are que te acostumbres... - Le abrazo bien fuerte sin hacerle daño.

- Nh...poco a poco...- se río ligeramente

Shhhh... - Le aparto un poco para mirarle a los ojos y luego robarle un beso. Pero antes de besarle, primero le lamió los labios.

Yukio introdujo la lengua intentando jugar con la de su hermano, poco a poco le iba llevando a la cama

-Nh...mh...- gimió ligeramente, aunque sonó ahogado ya que se estaba besando con Yukio, intentando jugar también con su lengua- mh...

El menor seguía besando al su gemelo, este llego a la cama y lo tumbo poniéndose el arriba

Rin comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mirando a Yukio a los ojos sonrojado y moviendo la cola de un lado al otro. Puso su mano en el pecho de su gemelo, como queriendo mantener cierta distancia

Yukio cogio las manos de su hermano y las puso a los lados permitiéndole acercarse un poco mas a el

El menor seguía cogiendo de las manos al mayor, empezó a lamerle el cuello lentamente llegando a la oreja donde ahí también se la lamia.

Rin gimió de pronto, rompiendo aquel silencio. Quería taparse la boca, pero le era imposible con el agarre de Yukio.

-Yu...kio...- sonó casi como una suplica

Yukio aprovecho y agarro con una mano las dos manos de Rin, con la otra le levanto la camiseta

-O-Oé Oé! Y-Yukio no...-sonrojado miro a Yukio a los ojos

Tranquilízate... y déjate llevar... - Le levanto por completo la camiseta y empezó a lamerle un pezón y con la mano a acariciarlo

-A-ah!- gimió, algo asustado empezó a temblar. Entendí que Yukio quería dar el siguiente paso pero...realmente el estaba preparado...además ¿cual era el siguiente?

-Yukio...p-por favor...no...

Yukio estaba tan distraído que no se percato que su hermano le llamaba siguió lamiéndole el pezón, seguidamente coloco su mano por encima del pantalón del mayor

-H-hya!...ngh...pa-para Yukio!- volvió a llamarle, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare? ... Esto esta duro... - Se acerco a sus labios pero en vez de besarle se los lamió.

-Nhg...y-ya se que está duro!...- hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos y respirando agitado, intentando guardar la compostura y calmarse- y-ya lo se!...pero...tengo miedo a seguir...a descontrolarme..n-no se...yo...-miro a Yukio a los ojos fijamente, no sabia bien como transmitirle como se sentía.

-N-no quiero dejarte con las ganas...se que quieres seguir pero...-la frase se quedó la mitad, en el aire

-Déjame intentarlo por lo menos... descontrólate... porque si sigo así puede que yo si me descontrole y bastante... - Le soltó las manos y le volvió a besar

-Pero...! nh...mh...- besándole lentamente, con dudas aun

Volvió a introducir su lengua jugando con la de su hermano, volviendo a poner la mano en la entrepierna de este. - No tengas miedo nii-san... –

-Ngh...Yu..Yukio..- mirándole a los ojos- ...- Un rato largo de silencio se hizo mientras estos se miraban, finalmente Rin rompió el silencio.

-Te...ten cuidado...

- No te preocupes... no te are daño... - Volvió a besarle, esta vez quitándole los pantalones al mayor

Por otro lado Yukio seguía con los boxers, la verdad es que le empezaban a molestar... y decidió quitárselos junto con los de su hermano, quedando los dos completamente desnudos

-W-wah!- apartó la mirada bastante ruborizado al mirar la entrepierna de su gemelo

El menor sin inmutarse empezó a acariciar el miembro de su hermano mayor...

**CONTINUARA**

_**Todos aquellos que nos habeis seguido hasta ahora, gracias! 3**_


End file.
